Estúpido Cupido
by Babi Snape
Summary: Quando Hogwarts aceita uma professora de dança, Gina é escolhida para protagonista de um musical e Draco é obrigado a ser o seu par. 'TERMINADA'
1. Segunda feira, primeira

**Capítulo 1**

**Segunda-feira, primeira**

Gina nunca tinha visto uma das masmorras parecer tão bonita e acolhedora. Uma das paredes estava tomada por um grande espelho e uma barra mais ou menos da altura da cintura de Gina corria de um lado ao outro dele.

O piso era de tábua corrida, e não de pedra como o resto do subsolo do castelo, e várias luzes enfeitavam o teto, tornando o ambiente muito mais claro que a sala de aulas de Snape.

Gina entrou um pouco insegura. Era a única quintanista presente, não tinha conseguido que nenhuma de suas amigas a acompanhasse. O aposento estava tomado de garotas do quarto e terceiro anos. Pelo menos, foi o que ela pensou.

- Bom dia. – disse uma voz etérea às suas costas. Gina se virou e tomou um susto.

- Luna? Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que toda essa história de dança era coisa de idiotas.

- Eu disse. – Luna afirmou enquanto olhava para algum ponto atrás de Gina.

Gina resolveu não insistir. Afinal, a amiga estava usando uma mistura no mínimo curiosa de roupas. Uma calça muito justa e brilhante roxa, que terminava em duas polainas rosa, uma camiseta azul larga com a gola cortada, que caia sobre um ombro e deixava à mostra as alças de um top rosa e, no cabelo, uma faixa preta com os dizeres "Winston Ballet Academy, 1969".

Ela não foi a única a reparar na estranha combinação de Luna. Todas as outras meninas olhavam para ela com visível desprezo. Gina se sentiu aliviada por ter escolhido um top preto de alças trançadas nas costas, uma calça vinho e uma sapatilha também preta.

Uma mulher alta e magra entrou na sala. Ela usava o cabelo preto num coque alto, como McGonagall, e uma roupa justa toda preta. Tinha a postura muito elegante e exibia um enorme sorriso. As alunas se sentaram no chão.

- Bom dia, classe. Eu sou a professora Juliette Lautrec.

- Bom dia, professora Lautrec. – as meninas responderam, sem muita coordenação entre as vozes.

- Ah, sim... Isso... Eu sei que vocês costumam, aqui em Hogwarts, chamar os professores pelo último nome, mas eu realmente gostaria que vocês me chamassem de senhorita Juliette apenas. E... Ora, entrem! – a professor olhou para a porta pareceu bastante animada.

Cerca de dez garotos entraram na sala. A maioria evitava olhar para as meninas e preferia mirar o chão. No final do grupo, Draco Malfoy deu um passo para dentro da sala e encostou-se na porta, displicente.

Enquanto os outros garotos procuravam se sentar não muito perto das meninas, a senhorita Juliette aproximou-se de Draco.

- Posso perguntar o seu nome?

Draco endireitou-se. Estava com 16 anos e já era mais alto que a professora. Abriu um sorriso cínico.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Muito bem, senhor Malfoy, pode se sentar perto de seus colegas.

- Eu acho que não.

A professora olhou para ele com uma expressão severa:

- Sou eu quem coordena esta sala, senhor Malfoy. E estou dizendo que o senhor deve se sentar. Se vai fazer esta aula...

- Esse é o problema. – Draco voltou a encostar na porta. – Eu não vou fazer a aula propriamente. Pensei em apenas tomar nota das palhaçadas que forem cometidas aqui hoje.

- Senhor Malfoy, se não quiser perder 20 pontos para a sua casa, o senhor vai se sentar agora. – a senhorita Juliette virou as costas para Draco e voltou para a frente da sala. Draco, contrariado, sentou-se no fundo.

- Hogwarts colocou matérias de estudo dos hábitos dos trouxas na grade obrigatória este ano. Essa é apenas uma delas, senhor Malfoy, poderia ter escolhido outra.

- Eu e o resto deles. – Malfoy disse, apontando para os outros garotos. – Acha que não tentei? Todas as vagas foram preenchidas. O professor Snape tentou arranjar algo melhor para mim, mas, aparentemente, o _diretor_ achou muito engraçado eu tomar aulas de dança.

Gina apertou os olhos na direção de Draco. Não tinha gostado do tom com que ele dissera _diretor_. Uma menina à sua direita comentou 'que grande babaca' e ela não pôde deixar de concordar.

A senhorita Juliette também parecia estar começando a se divertir muito com a idéia de Draco fazer suas aulas. Mandou que todos se levantassem e iniciou uma série de aquecimentos. As meninas faziam sem qualquer problema, mas a ala masculina da sala parecia terrivelmente constrangida. Draco mal se movia e tinha uma expressão de profundo repúdio nos olhos.

De uma caixa roxa com detalhes prateados, saía uma música bastante agitada.

- É um rádio? – perguntou uma quartanista ao lado de Gina. Ela deu de ombros, não era especialista em reconhecer artefatos trouxas. Só aqueles que seu pai tinha desmontados e, na verdade, vê-los aos pedaços não servia para muita coisa.

- Não, não pode ser. Aparelhos eletrônicos não funcionam em Hogwarts, acho que tem muita magia interferindo. – comentou uma outra quartanista. – Deve ser um substituto, alguma criação mágica que substitui o rádio dos trouxas.

Quando a professora decidiu que bastavam de aquecimentos, entregou ara todos uma pequena apostila com uma letras de músicas. Gina recebeu a sua e leu o título da primeira, 'Stupid Cupid'.

- Nós vamos iniciar as aulas com sapateado e, como parte do curso, iremos apresentar um curto musical para o resto da escola. Eu selecionei músicas antigas que ficarão muito engraçadinhas com a dança. Mas a dança não é simplesmente mover as pernas e os braços. – ela fez movimentos esquisitos e a sala toda caiu na gargalhada. Draco, porém, bufou e comentou:

- E eu achava que já tinha visto o bastante de macaquices nos aquecimentos.

Gina ouviu a voz dele pouco atrás de si. Com os exercícios, tinha acabado se deslocando para o fundo da sala. Toda a sala escutou o comentário e a senhorita Juliette ficou bastante constrangida.

- De qualquer forma – ela recomeçou , dança é também atuação. Vocês precisam sentir o que estão dançando e o que querem que o público entenda de vocês. Por isso eu lhes entreguei as letras das músicas que vamos usar. Quero que vocês saibam o que estarão dizendo para as pessoas.

Todos folhearam as apostilas. Draco, que não tinha se dado ao trabalho de pegar a sua das mãos da professora, espiou por cima do ombro de Gina. Ele era alto em relação a ela, ainda que Gina tivesse crescido muito no último ano.

- Pára de respirar no meu pescoço, Malfoy. – ela disse assim que percebeu a aproximação dele e deu um passo para o lado. Draco colou uma das mãos sobre a apostila dela.

- Só queria olhar a música, Weasleyzinha. Ou será que você, só porque finalmente ganhou uma coisa que não é de segunda mão, pode ser tão egoísta?

Gina sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva.

- Você é um idiota, Malfoy. Maldita hora em que não conseguiu vaga em outras aulas.

- Calma, calma.Vocês grifinórios podem ser tão exaltados. – Draco usava tom de deboche. – Ou você tem passado tempo de mais com o estressadinho do Potter.

- Não consegue deixílo em paz, não é mesmo, Malfoy? Mesmo quando ele está do outro lado do castelo.

Draco chegou perigosamente perto de Gina:

- Ainda defendendo o Potter, Weasleyzinha? Você já não teve tempo o suficiente para se livrar desse encanto?

- Ah, cala a boca! – mas Gina falou mais alto do que esperava e a classe toda olhou para os dois. A senhorita Juliette perguntou se havia algum problema e Gina, envergonhada, respondeu que não.

- Viu o que você fez? Agora me empreste aqui esta apostila. – Draco puxou-a da mão de Gina, mas ela a segurou. Acabaram os dois lendo.

**- Stupid Cupid -**

**My**** fine feathered friend with your cute little pranks** / Meu caro amigo de penas com sua travessurazinha

**I would like to express my thanks /** Eu gostaria de expressar meu agradecimento

**I trusted you implicitly /** eu confiei em você implicitamente

**but**** what a double-crosser you turned out to be** / mas que traidor você se revelou

**Stupid**** Cupid you're a real mean guy** / Cupido estúpido, você é um cara muito mau

**I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly** / Eu gostaria de grudar suas asas para você não poder voar

**I'm in love and it's a crying shame** / Eu estou apaixonado e é uma grande pena

**and**** I know that you're the one to blame** / E eu sei que você é o culpado

**Hey hey, set me free** / Hey, hey, me liberte

**Stupid**** Cupid stop picking on me** / Cupido estúpido, pare de pegar no meu pé

**I can't do my homework and I can't think straight** / Eu não consigo fazer minha lição, eu não consigo pensar direito

**I meet her every morning 'bout half past eight** / Eu a encontro todas as manhãs por volta das oito e meia

**I'm acting like a lovesick fool** / Estou agindo como um louco doente de amor

**You've even got me carrying her books to school** / Você até me fez carregar os livros dela para a escola

**Hey hey, set me free **

**Stupid Cupid stop picking on me.**

**You messed me up for good right from the very start** / Você me atrapalhou todo desde o começo

**hey**** now, go play Robin Hood with somebody else's heart** / Agora, vá brincar de Robin Hood com o coração de outro

**You got me jumping like a crazy clown** / Você me faz pular feito uma palhaço louco

**and**** I don't feature what you're putting down** / E eu não entendo o que você está planejando

**well**** since I kissed her loving lips of wine** / Bem, desde que eu beijei os adoráveis lábios de vinho dela

**the**** thing that bothers me is that I like it fine** / O que me incomoda é que eu gosto bastante

**Hey hey, set me free.**

**Stupid Cupid stop picking on me**

- Essa letra é estúpida. – Draco criticou, largando a apostila só com Gina. Ele cruzou os braços e ficou em silêncio, muito irritado.

- Vocês irão notar que a primeira música é o carro chefe do musical. Todas as outra irão levar para esse desfecho. – a senhorita Juliette continuava a falar. – Por isso, vamos escutar as outras primeiro e escolher os pares para cada uma.

Ela começou a passar todas as músicas na caixa roxa. Gina achou muito interessante, todas pareciam muito antigas e a quartanista com quem ela tinha conversado no começo da aula disse que eram da década de cinqüenta, quando os homens trouxas usam jaquetas de couro e as mulheres, saias bem rodadas.

A senhorita Juliette escolheu os pares para cada uma das músicas. Gina foi ficando apreensiva por não ganhar nenhum papel, mas ela notava os olhares de Juliette em sua direção e um pouco a sua esquerda. Gina espiou e percebeu que Draco continuava parado lá. Fechou os olhos, antevendo o que aconteceria.

Quando a última música começou a tocar e os primeiros acordes de _Stupid__ Cupid_ fizeram Gina conhecer a música cuja letra tinha lido, a senhorita Juliette informou em voz alta:

- Neste último número, todos vocês estarão presentes, mas apenas para rodearem a história do casal principal. Hum... – ela olhou na direção de Gina. – Como você se chama, querida?

- Gina Weasley. – ela respondeu apreensiva.

- Senhorita Weasley, espero que tenha bastante espírito para a tarefa que eu vou propor. Quero que você seja a protagonista da música principal.

Gina abriu um sorriso e agradeceu.

- Senhor Malfoy? – Draco olhou para a professora com impaciência. – espero que o senhor tenha mais delicadeza e mobilidade no corpo do que mostrou até agora. Detestaria cometer uma injustiça com a senhorita Weasley e até acho injusto fazê-la aturar o senhor. Mas eu vi os dois juntos e, acho que estou começando a enlouquecer, mas vocês formam um belo casal... Você será o par dela na apresentação.

Draco parecia ter levado um choque, fez um movimento brusco para traz. Gina fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

- Eu acho que essa aula será uma ótima oportunidade não só para estudar os trouxas, mas também para desenvolver as habilidades de socialização de vocês. A apresentação será em uma semana, nós teremos que ensaiar todos os dias depois das aulas, certo?

A turma toda reclamou baixinho, mas a senhorita Juliette não aceitou as caras de indignação.

- Vamos aproveitar que vocês estão bem longe do período de provas para podermos usar esse tempo. Bem, classe, acho que não será produtivo começarmos os ensaios hoje, o aquecimento foi só para vocês irem se acostumando com o ritmo do curso. Classe dispensada.

A professora começou a bater palmas e alguns dos alunos entenderam que era dessa forma que ela acabava as aulas. Bateram palmas também.

Quando todos já tinham saído da sala em direção aos seus salões comunais, Draco reparou que Gina tinha ficado para trás. Ele a olhou por um momento e depois, balançando a cabeça, saiu da sala. Gina percebeu e foi atrás dele. Enquanto todos subiam as escadas que levavam para longe das masmorras, Draco andava mais para o fundo dela, onde ficava o salão comunal da Sonserina.

- Malfoy? – Gina chamou, sua voz ecoando pelas paredes frias.

Draco parou, mas não se virou, esperou que ela o alcançasse.

- O que você escolheu fazer primeiro, Weasleyzinha? Tirar sarro de mim pessoalmente, espalhar para todos na escola ou deixar ainda mais claro o quanto a idéia é detestável para você?

- Olha como você fala. Parece até que sou a única a detestar a idéia.

- Não, não é. – Draco ficou de frente para ela. – Uma Weasley, uma grifinória. Era tudo de que eu precisava. – ele continuou a andar para a o salão comunal.

- Olha aqui, Malfoy. – Gina agarrou o braço dele. – Se eu vou ter que suportar você todas as noites por uma semana, seria bom se você simplesmente parasse com essa atitude.

- É inevitável, Weasleyzinha. Malfoys não se juntam com Weasleys, com traidores do próprio sangue.

- Por Merlin, você soou com a senhora Black! – mas Gina percebeu seu erro um segundo depois de cometê-lo.

- Senhora Black? Quando foi que você esteve com uma senhora Black? O que você quer dizer?

- Eu... Eu li sobre a família Black num livro de bruxos famosos.

- É, eles sim merecem estar lá. Encontrou seus parentes também?

- Encontrei. Você sabe, todas as famílias puro-sangue estão interligadas. Você poderia descobrir que é meu primo, Malfoy.

Draco livrou seu braço finalmente da mão de Gina.

- Sonhando em entrar no hall das grandes famílias bruxas, Weasleyzinha? Vai precisar tentar muito mais que isso. Vai ter que tentar um casamento de luxo...

- Você é desprezível, Malfoy. Como se eu estivesse me importando com uma besteira dessas.

Malfoy sorriu e fez uma pequena reverência.

- Admiro sua grandeza de espírito. Faça bom proveito do mestiço do Potter, então – ele se ergueu novamente, _Gina._

Draco finalmente alcançou a entrada do seu salão comunal. Gina teria reparado em como os sonserinos faziam para entrar se não estivesse tão preocupada sentindo raiva do maldito Malfoy.

Subiu as escadas para a entrada do castelo pensando em como iria contar a Rony o que tinha acontecido naquela aula. "Faça bom proveito do Potter", pensava irritada. Então Malfoy não sabia que ela estava namorando Dino desde o ano anterior. "Grande babaca, não repara em ninguém a não ser ele mesmo".

Draco passou pouco tempo no salão comunal, não podia agüentar a cara de curiosidade dos que sabiam que ele estivera na aula de dança. Incomodou-se com o olhar sonso de Pansy Parkinson.

Subiu para o seu dormitório. Deitou-se e pensou em Gina. Sorriu, era realmente divertido irritar uma gentalha como os Weasleys. Pelo menos de alguma forma iria se divertir naquela semana.

* * *

**N/A:** "Faz D/G, faz D/G!"

Ok, ok... vocês venceram. Eu fiz uma D/G...

Espero que gostem:)


	2. Terça feira, suor

**Capítulo 2**

**Terça-feira, suor**

Gina comeu pouco no jantar e foi logo para a sala de dança. Não tinha revelado ainda que Draco era seu par. Pensava se seria melhor deixar que todos descobrissem na hora ou se deveria contar antes para que Rony não lançasse uma azaração no sonserino em cima do palco. Dino não a preocupava tanto, ele nunca fizera o gênero ciumento.

Chegou às masmorras e viu a senhorita Juliette ensaiando alguns passos em frente ao grande espelho. A professora usava um colant preto e uma meia calça rosa bem clara e grossa. Amarrada à sua cintura, uma saia transparente preta de tecido leve e, nos pés, sapatilhas de ponta, rosa como a meia-calça.

Gina ficou parada à porta, numa posição em que não poderia ser vista pelo espelho. A senhorita Juliette dançava com movimentos muito graciosos ao som de uma música clássica. Gina ficou emocionada com a beleza da dança. A professora executava alguns movimentos e então parava, olhando para o chão, como se buscasse se concentrar. Depois, voltava à mesma série de exercícios. Devia ser um ensaio também.

Hipnotizada pela dança, Gina não percebeu que o resto dos alunos chegava e não conseguia passar pela porta por causa dela. A senhorita Juliette, por fim, tirou a música clássica e, olhando para a turma, disse a todos que entrassem. Ela colocou uma calça verde por cima da roupa que usava, tirou a saia preta e trocou as sapatilhas por sapatos baixos.

Todos entraram na sala, Gina permaneceu na porta, apenas dando-lhes passagem. Encostou na parede e ficou olhando a fila que passava. Quando a classe inteira já estava lá dentro, ela viu Draco à sua frente, encostado na parede oposta do corredor que levava à entrada daquela masmorra.

- Você gosta de impedir a entrada dos outros, Weasley?

Gina pensou em meia dúzia de insultos para jogar nele, mas percebeu que estava deixando ir embora a felicidade que tinha se apoderado dela ao observar a dança. Decidiu que não deixaria Malfoy lhe causar esse mal, simplesmente suspirou:

- Estava vendo a senhorita Juliette dançar.

- Gosta de balé? – ele perguntou e ela se assustou com o tom civilizado.

- Eu... Não sei, gosto... Acho.

- Nunca foi a um espetáculo, suponho.

- Não...

- É um costume trouxa a que os bruxos puros abrem uma exceção. Balé, teatro, ópera, esse tipo de coisa. Afinal, não são os trouxas que interessam, mas a arte.

- Você gosta de balé?

Draco demorou um pouco para responder.

- Aprecio um bom espetáculo, Weasley. Um bom espetáculo de uma boa companhia em um bom teatro. Em bons lugares, é claro. Na verdade, não é o balé que importa, não é dele que gostamos, é da oportunidade de participar desses eventos.

Gina virou os olhos ao pensar nas arrogantes reuniões das famílias de bruxos ricos.

- É uma pena que seus pais não possam pagar esse luxo para você. Talvez você até tenha uma alma refinada, _Gina_.

Ela odiava quando ele a chamava assim. Quem tinha lhe dito que podia ser amigável com ela? Ela não deixaria de chamílo de Malfoy. Além disso, não podia entender como ele ainda falava com tanto orgulho de sua família se seu pai estava jogado em Azkaban. Algumas pessoas nunca mudam, ela pensou.

Gina entrou na sala logo atrás de Draco. A professora estava conversando com os alunos que fariam a primeira música da apresentação. Uma garota bastante alta e um garoto da Lufa-Lufa do ano de Gina, que parecia procurar um buraco no piso onde pudesse esconder seu rosto.

Era um total de dez músicas, a de Gina seria a última. Depois de cinco minutos, a senhorita Juliette olhou para toda a sala e disse:

- Eu pedi ajuda nos ensaios. - Ela abriu uma porta na lateral de sua sala e entraram quatro garotas que pareciam ter vinte e poucos anos. – Turma, essas são Becky, Sandy, Lulu e Sweetie. São minhas alunas numa academia em Londres. Elas sabem as coreografias e vão ensaiar com duas duplas cada uma.

Draco não ficou feliz em descobrir que seria treinado por Sweetie. Das quatro, era a mais excêntrica. Tinha cabelos curtos pintados de roxo (que lembraram Gina inevitavelmente de Tonks), um colant preto com calças pretas muito justas enfeitado por um lenço azul preso na cintura. As sapatilhas eram vermelhas e ela usava tantos anéis que suas mãos pareciam prateadas.

Mas Draco ficou ainda menos contente ao saber que a dupla que iria ser treinada junto com ele e Gina era Luna e Paul Bunton, um aluno do quarto ano também da Corvinal.

- Olá – Sweetie cumprimentou os quatro alunos com um sorriso. – Bem, não podemos ensaiar todos aqui. Suponho que a senhorita Juliette vá querer usar esta sala. Vocês têm alguma idéia de um outro lugar?

Gina brigou com sua consciência por alguns segundos até resolver revelar que conhecia o lugar perfeito. Ela guiou o grupo até a frente da Sala Precisa.

- Sei que vai parecer estranho, mas precisamos andar três vezes em frente a esta parede mentalizando o que queremos, uma sala para ensaiar a dança.

Draco andou um pouco para frente.

- Foi aqui que eu peguei vocês. Você e o resto daquele grupinho que se achava tão seleto sob o comando do Potter.

- Se você já tiver acabado com os insultos ao Harry, nós podemos começar, Malfoy.

Draco voltou para junto dos outros:

- Você está fazendo uma média de uma defesa do Potter por aula, Weasley.

Gina ignorou o comentário, aliviada, no entanto, de ter sido chamada de 'Weasley'. Os cinco andaram na frente da parede. Luna insistia em não manter seus pensamentos para si. Repetia 'queremos uma sala de dança' sem parar e, por fim, passou a cantarolar, como se fosse um mantra.

Da terceira vez que passaram, uma porta se materializou. Eles a abriram para encontrar uma réplica perfeita da sala da senhorita Juliette, contendo até mesmo a estranha caixa roxa de onde vinha a música.

- Bem, podemos começar com o aquecimento! – Sweetie foi até a caixa e uma música muito animada começou a tocar. Ela repetiu os exercícios que tinham sido feitos na primeira aula e Draco continuou tentando se mover o mínimo que podia. Luna por pouco não estapeou os colegas com o exagero dos seus movimentos.

Sweetie decidiu começar ensaiando Luna e Paul. Disse que a apresentação de Gina e Draco exigia atenção especial. Isso deixou Gina nervosa e ela se sentou no fundo da sala para observar os outros dois. Draco apenas fez uma expressão de desagrado e sentou-se ao lado dela.

Era impossível não rir do ensaio de Luna e Paul. Ela, apesar de inesperado, aprendia a coreografia com muita facilidade. Já ele não conseguia sequer cruzar as pernas sem perder o equilíbrio. E isso ocasionava que Luna muitas vezes o chacoalhava esperando fazê-lo "funcionar" como bailarino.

Sweetie ensaiou com os dois por cerca de uma hora. Depois, deixou que eles descansassem. Paul decidiu não assistir ao outro ensaio e saiu da sala envergonhado. Luna se sentou onde Gina estivera. Ela e Draco tinham se levantado e faziam mais um aquecimento por causa do tempo que ficaram parados.

- Eu, particularmente, adoro a música de vocês! – Sweetie disse, animada. – Vocês leram a letra, não?

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça.

- Então devem saber que a música conta a história de um garoto que está perdidamente apaixonado, mas não gosta nem um pouco disso. Devemos concluir que a garota não está facilitando a vida dele. – ela piscou para Gina. Draco soltou um alto suspiro.

A música começou a tocar antes mesmo de Gina perceber. Sweetie iniciou com passos básicos do sapateado, ainda sem se preocupar com a coreografia. Draco resistiu muito em começar a dançar. Ele quase deu um pulo quando Sweetie, posicionando-se atrás dele, segurou seus braços e o obrigou a fazer os movimentos enquanto marcava o compasso dos pés.

- 1,2,3,4. Muito bem, 5,6,7,8. A seqüência de novo, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.

Draco e Gina repetiram algumas seqüências de 8 tempos por mais de meia hora. Depois, Sweetie parou a música e começou a organizar as seqüências na ordem em que seriam dançadas. Explicou para os dois como seria a primeira parte da música.

- Vamos ensaiar esse pedaço. Vocês precisam lembrar que essa dança vai contar com os outros alunos ao fundo, mas só vamos ensaiar a parte de vocês por enquanto. Preparem-se.

Ela soltou a música.

_My fine feathered friend with your cute little pranks _

_I would like to express my thanks _

Nessa parte, Draco apenas tinha que entrar no palco e posicionar-se no seu lugar.

_I trusted you implicitly _

_but__ what a double-crosser you turned out to be_

Era a vez de Gina entrar.

A música ganhava um ritmo mais agitado e uma seqüência de quatro tempos se iniciava. Era relativamente simples e nenhum deles teve dificuldade.

_Stupid__ Cupid you're a real mean guy_

Nesse momento, em que apenas a voz do cantor, sem nenhum instrumento, era escutada, eles permaneciam parados.

_I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly_

_I'm in love and it's a crying shame_

Os instrumentos voltavam e se seguia uma seqüência de oito tempos. Gina conseguiu fazê-la bem, a dificuldade dos movimentos não tinha aumentado muito. Draco se atrapalhou nos dois últimos tempos. Virou para o lado errado e esqueceu o último passo. Luna deixou escapar uma risada.

_and__ I know that you're the one to blame _

_Hey__ hey__, set me free_

A coreografia seguia com mais uma seqüência de oito tempos. Mas Draco ficou irritado por ter errado anterior e perdeu a concentração com a risada de Luna. Não conseguiu acertar um só passo.

Luna deitou no chão e começou a gargalhar numa altura quase insuportável. Sweetie parou a música.

- Vocês estão indo muito bem, não se preocupem. Estão apenas começando e... – ela parou olhando Luna - _Silencio_. – murmurou ao apontar a varinha. Luna continuou caída, mas suas gargalhadas se tornaram inaudíveis. – Bem, como eu dizia, esse foi só o começo. Vamos mais uma vez essa seqüência toda.

Draco estava vermelho, era difícil saber se por causa da raiva ou se era vergonha. Gina evitava olhar para ele, tentando se concentrar apenas nos passos que tinha decorado. Ele também parecia querer fingir estar sozinho na sala.

A música recomeçou e, dessa vez, Draco conseguiu fazer todos os movimentos, errando apenas o último. Ele tinha decorado, mas continuava muito duro para a dança. Gina reparou que ele não tinha qualquer desenvoltura para o sapateado.

- Muito bem, muito bem! Vocês estão ficando ótimos. – Sweetie elogiou, ainda que com uma voz animada demais. Luna continuava rindo em silêncio. – Acho que podemos acrescentar mais um pequeno passo. Ouçam essa parte da música.

_Hey hey, set me free_

_Stupid Cupid stop picking on me_

- É o fim da seqüência que vocês acabaram de executar e um pouquinho a mais. Vejam como caberia um giro nesse pedaço.

Draco soltou um riso de desdém. Provavelmente, não achava possível uma pessoa perceber 'um giro' no meio de uma música. Gina olhou para ele impaciente e voltou a prestar atenção na instrutora.

- Nós já discutimos o tema da música, por isso eu acho que... – Sweetie caminhou até Gina e, com a mão direita, pegou mão esquerda dela. Estendeu seu braço e Gina fez o mesmo. Ela rodou Gina para perto e, sem soltíla da mão direita, fechou-a num abraço. – Agora você tem que se livrar do abraço, parecendo ofendida e indignada.

Gina executou o movimento, mas exagerou muito. Sweetie deu risada e aconselhou que ela fosse menos explosiva. Bastava um leve desprezo. Gina ficou um pouco vermelha com o erro, mas concordou.

- Bem, senhor Malfoy, acho que já percebeu o que deve fazer.

Draco arregalou os olhos como se não tivesse entendido antes que a instrutora estava apenas tomando seu lugar.

- Eu vou girar a Weasley? – perguntou indignado.

- Claro que sim! Vocês são um par, não são?

'Não por vontade própria', ele pensou e, pela cara que Gina fez, ela deveria ter pensado o mesmo.

Draco se aproximou dela e segurou sua mão esquerda, como Sweetie tinha feito. Os dois ainda evitavam cruzar os olhares. Ele a rodou para perto com força demais e ela acabou tropeçando no pé dele.

- Tome cuidado, Weasley! – ele ficou furioso.

- Acalme-se, senhor Malfoy, essas coisas acontecem.

- Seus preciosos sapatos não sofreram danos permanentes, Malfoy. – Gina estava mais brava do que ele.

- Eu sei qual é o problema aqui. – Sweetie foi para o meio dos dois e pegou uma mão de cada um. – Vocês sequer se olham. Nem para discutir. Senhor Malfoy, o seu personagem está completamente apaixonado pela senhorita Weasley. Quando ele tocar na mão dela, fará assim. – ela uniu suavemente as mãos dos dois. Gina desviou o olhar e Draco olhou o chão.

Sweetie continuava entre os dois.

- Senhorita Weasley, o ato do senhor Malfoy a pega de surpresa. Quando alguém nos pega de surpresa, não viramos o rosto, não é mesmo? – ela segurou gentilmente o queixo de Gina e a fez olhar para Draco. – Nós olhamos e tentamos entender o que está acontecendo.

Gina achou difícil sustentar o olhar para Draco. Sua mão começou a suar e ela teve raiva de si mesma por estar nervosa na situação.

- E, senhor Malfoy... – Sweetie foi até ele. – Trate de olhar para o objeto de sua adoração. Olhe a senhorita Weasley. Perceba os cabelos dela, os olhos, a pele. Sinta a sua parceira, senhor Malfoy. Isso é fundamental na dança.

Os dois ficaram parados por instantes que pareceram a eternidade.

- Agora gire a senhorita Weasley.

Draco rodou Gina ao longo de seu braço. Ela chegou perto dele com suavidade e parou ao seu lado. Os seus olhares continuavam fixos um no outro, os seus rostos estavam muito próximos.

O suor na mão de Gina aumentou, mas ela não percebeu que era apenas porque se juntava ao de Draco. Ela sentiu o seu corpo estremecer um pouco.

Um segundo depois, Malfoy a largava.

- Essa aula é ridícula- ele berrou e saiu da sala batendo a porta.

* * *

Quando Gina chegou ao salão comunal da Grifinória naquela noite, passou correndo por seu irmão e Harry, que estavam jogando xadrez de bruxo. Cruzou com Hermione na escada do dormitório das meninas. 

- Gina, o que aconteceu? – a amiga perguntou. – Você está agitada, está vermelha.

Gina pensou por um momento se deveria contar a ela, mas decidiu ir para o seu quarto sem dizer nada.

Correu as cortinas em volta de sua cama. Deitou olhando o nada. De que adiantaria contar para Hermione o que nem ela mesma sabia ainda explicar?

* * *

Draco achou difícil pegar no sono aquela noite. A música do ensaio não saía de sua cabeça. 

Mas não era a lembrança da música que o incomodava. Era a lembrança dos acontecimentos.

* * *

**N/A: **

Oh, my! Vocês realmente gostam de D/G, não é mesmo?

Obrigada, obrigada por todas as reviews!

Obrigada a Mystica Black, Nessinha Black, Taty, Bru Black e Mione Malfoy, Srta. Granger Potter, Dalila McDanny (eu me lembro do seu e-mail, claro!), Paulinha Malfoy, Ronnie Weezhy (você é portuguesa? Parece, pelo jeito de escrever... Eu amo Portugal!), Soi, Mione G. Potter RJ, Nessa, Alessa, Letícia (agora não confundo mais, rs), Sarah Brington, Anna Lenox, Beta Black, Engeli Dark, Princesa Chi, Duda Amaral, Maira Granger e Cammylynha Snape (Laura + HP... quem diria, hein!). Espero não ter esquecido ninguém. Se tiver, podem gritar comigo!

Gente, fiquei muito surpresa e também muito feliz com as reviews! Continuem comentando, por favor!

Estou me arriscando ao postar esse capítulo no carnaval. Será que vai ter alguém para ler? Rs...

Ah, eu costumo mandar e-mails para avisar das atualizações. Quem quiser entrar na lista, basta deixar o e-mail (coloquem do lado do nick de vocês quando forem assinar a review, senão o não deixa mostrar o endereço) ou assinar a review, para que for cadastrado aqui no site, porque eu posso puxar o e-mail no perfil.

Sah! Não, você não perdeu o emprego! Fique calma, girl! E eu estou rindo até agora do seu "endereço de e-mail".

Beijos para todo mundo!


	3. Quarta feira, Dino

**Capítulo 3**

**Quarta-feira, Dino**

Gina sentia a cabeça pesada. Só tinha conseguido dormir de madrugada e a luz entrando pelas janelas do dormitório era incômoda. Percebeu que as cortinas de sua cama, que ela tinha fechado na noite anterior, tinham sido abertas. Nenhuma de suas amigas estava l� mas ela imaginou que tinham feito isso para que ela acordasse no horário. Decidiu se levantar.

O salão comunal estava quase vazio, mas o salão principal estava lotado. Ela tinha chegado na hora certa do café da manhã. Correu para se sentar sem olhar na direção da mesa da Sonserina.

Hermione levou um susto ao ver Gina se sentar desastradamente.

- O que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou, em voz baixa.

Gina pensou por um instante. Resolveu falar.

- Mione, eu preciso contar o que aconteceu ontem...

- Por que vocês estão sussurrando? – Dino chegou sem que elas notassem. Ele se sentou ao lado de Gina, olhando-a curioso.

- Ah, era porque... – Gina não sabia o que responder.

- Conversas de garotas, Dino. Você não vai querer saber, não é mesmo? – Hermione perguntou. Gina respirou aliviada.

- Ah, não, claro que não. Vocês duas podem voltar a falar de mim. – ele sorriu, deu um beijo na bochecha de Gina e saiu do salão.

Quando Dino já estava longe, Hermione inclinou a cabeça na direção de Gina.

- E então, o que você ia me dizer?

Mas ela foi interrompida mais uma vez. Um grande barulho veio de um das mesas. A da Sonserina.

Hermione se levantou rapidamente. Correu na direção da briga. Draco tinha derrubado um sextanista. Gina seguiu Hermione sem pensar. Simplesmente se levantou.

- Malfoy! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Hermione gritou.

- Não venha posar de monitora para mim, Hermione. Não se esqueça de que eu também sou. – ele respondeu, massageando a mão direita com a esquerda.

- Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de sair batendo nos outros.

- Ele mereceu. – Draco tinha os dentes cerrados.

Hermione foi até o garoto caído e o ajudou a se levantar.

- Seu... cretino. – ele olhava Malfoy através dos olhos marejados e segurando um pedaço das veste no nariz, que sangrava.

A professora McGonagall chegou nesse instante. Pulando o olhar de Draco para o garoto ensangüentado, ela usou seu tom de voz mais assustador:

- Vocês poderiam me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

Ninguém respondeu. Ela insistiu:

- Senhorita Granger, o que gerou essa confusão?

- Não sei, professora. – Hermione respondeu, ainda segurando o sonserino ferido. – Malfoy ainda não se explicou.

Todos os olhares estavam em Draco. Ele pareceu ficar ainda mais nervoso. Ensaiou uma resposta, mas as palavras pareciam ter grande dificuldade para sair. Por fim, berrou:

- Ele me ofendeu. Me chamou de... Tudo isso é por causa daquela estúpida aula de dança!

Algumas pessoas seguraram as risadas. A notícia de que Draco Malfoy estava fazendo aulas de dança já tinha se espalhado por toda a sua casa e, depois disso, por toda a escola.

- Senhor Malfoy, não importa o que ele tenha dito. Isso não lhe dá o direito de bater em alguém. Vocês dois irão cumprir detenções. Venham comigo.

Mas Draco mal tinha começado a seguir a professora quando alguém, na multidão, gritou 'maricas' e todos caíram na gargalhada. Ele ficou vermelho, de raiva, de vergonha. Sua expressão era assustadora.

A professora McGonagall ia perguntar quem tinha sido o engraçadinho quando Gina falou em voz muito alta.

- Talvez, professora, a solução seja liberar Draco das aulas de dança. Ele não gosta nem um pouco e, para falar a verdade, não leva jeito. Falta mais delicadeza na atitude dele, acho que vamos precisar de um feitiço para que um dia ele perca a pose de machão.

Aquilo pareceu acabar com as risadinhas. Draco Malfoy, afinal, estava sendo obrigado a fazer as aulas de dança e nem sequer tinha jeito para bailarino.

A cor do rosto dele voltou gradualmente ao normal.

- Infelizmente, senhorita Weasley, não posso liberar o senhor Malfoy das aulas. Nem da detenção. Venham. – completou, olhando os dois garotos sonserinos.

Draco a seguiu sem olhar para Gina.

* * *

Gina chegou propositalmente tarde à Sala Precisa. Sabia que Sweetie iria primeiro ensaiar com Luna e Paul e ela achava que não valia a pena esperar o ensaio inteiro sentada ao lado de Draco. Já era suficiente ter que dançar com ele.

Mas, quando ela entrou na sala, Draco não estava lá. Sweetie estava apoiada ao lado da caixa de som roxa ofegante e Luna rodopiava em frente ao espelho. Paul estava sentado em um canto com os olhos lacrimejando.

- Olha, acho que não devemos esperar mais, você tem que ir para a ala hospitalar. – Sweetie afirmou enquanto ia em direção ao garoto.

Ela saiu da sala levando Paul apoiado em seu ombro. Luna continuava a rodopiar indiferente e Gina achou melhor começar o seu aquecimento sozinha. Tentava concentrar seu olhar no espelho, mas olhava constantemente para a porta. Não sabia o que pensar. Draco voltaria para a aula depois do que tinha acontecido no café da manhã? Mas McGonagall tinha dito que não podia liberílo. Talvez ele estivesse em detenção...

Gina quase tropeçou quando o barulho de uma mochila sendo jogada no chão despertou-a dos pensamentos. Draco tinha acabado de entrar, em um dos poucos momentos em que ela não estava olhando. Ele ainda estava com o uniforme da escola.

Luna continuava a dançar, alheia ao resto da cena, mas Gina achou muito grosseiro que Draco sequer tivesse dito 'boa noite'. Pelo espelho, observou-o tirar algumas roupas da mochila e ir para trás de um biombo que ficava no canto mais distante da sala. Ele saiu de lá usando uma calça de moletom azul-marinho e uma camiseta branca. Nos pés, um par de tênis. Quem não o conhecesse, poderia tomílo por um garoto trouxa com facilidade.

Draco posicionou-se ao lado de Gina e começou a fazer exercícios simples de aquecimento.

- Onde está a instrutora? – perguntou, sem olhar tirar os olhos do espelho à sua frente.

- Boa noite, Malfoy. – Gina respondeu, provocativa. – Sweetie foi levar Paul à ala hospitalar.

- Boa noite, Weasley.

Os dois voltaram a fazer silêncio e o único barulho na enorme sala era Luna cantarolando sabe-se lá o quê. Gina continuava seus exercícios, mas estava irritada. 'Por que tem que ser tão grosseiro? Por quê? Por quê?', pensava, enquanto evitava notar o reflexo de Draco ao seu lado no espelho.

- Está esperando que eu a agradeça, Weasley? – Draco falou de repente. Gina tentou manter a expressão neutra.

- Um agradecimento... vindo de você? Por favor, Malfoy, se esse fosse meu objetivo de vida, eu estaria perdida.

Draco parou de fazer os exercícios e endireitou a postura. Caminhou devagar até Gina e disse, numa voz muito baixa, perto de seu ouvido:

- Obrigado, _Gina._

Ela fechou os olhos pensando numa resposta. 'Quem ele pensa que é para ficar brincando assim comigo? Ah, Draco Malfoy, não vou deixar que você continue com isso...'

Mas seu pensamento foi interrompido por Luna. Ela parou de dançar e cantarolar. Passou por Draco e Gina e disse numa voz sonhadora:

- A moça é comprometida, senhor Malfoy.

Draco soltou um suspiro nervoso e se virou para Luna. Mas ficou calado. Gina olhou na mesma direção que ele e viu Dino parado na porta da Sala Precisa.

- Dino! Como... como foi que você me achou?

Ele estava visivelmente confuso. Apesar de a escola inteira já saber que Draco estava fazendo aulas de dança, Dino não esperava encontrílo com sua namorada.

- Eu fui até as masmorras e me informaram que os grupos tinham se dividido e procurado outros lugares para ensaio. Imaginei que você viesse para cá por causa da... bem...

- Da _Armada de Dumbledore_? – Draco completou em tom cínico. – Não precisa fazer rodeios, Thomas, lembre-se de que fui eu quem pegou vocês durante uma das reuniões.

Gina fechou os punhos à lembrança da época em que Draco servia à horrorosa professora Umbridge.

- Você insiste em relembrar o episódio, não, Malfoy? – ela comentou. – O que o agrada tanto a respeito dele? Finalmente ter conseguido arranjar problemas para Harry?

- Ora, ora. Thomas, se eu fosse você, tomaria muito cuidado. A Weasley aqui não passa um só dia sem mencionar o Potter.

Dino franziu as sobrancelhas e Gina se apressou em chegar perto dele.

- Você quer assistir ao ensaio? – ela tentou usar um tom suave.

- Quero. – ele estava seco.

Quando Dino tinha acabado de se sentar a um canto, Sweetie entrou agitada pela sala.

- Pobre senhor Bunton, que pancada ele levou. Mas estará bom após uma noite de sono e... ei, você é novo! – ela apontou para Dino.

- É o meu namorado, Sweetie. Dino Thomas.

Sweetie olhou em direção a Draco antes de cumprimentar Dino. Gina teve a estranha sensação de que ela ficara desapontada com a notícia.

- Bem, vamos retomar de onde paramos?

Gina e Draco caminharam para o centro da sala. Sweetie soltou a música e eles executaram a primeira seqüência de passos sem muita dificuldade. Era realmente simples.

- Vocês estão ótimos. Vamos passar para o restante da música. A partir do giro, certo?

Gina e Draco mal se olharam antes do giro. Por fim, conseguiram fazê-lo perfeitamente.

_Hey hey, set me free._

_Stupid Cupid stop picking on me_

- Muito bem, me sigam nos novos passos.

A dificuldade com certeza tinha aumentado. Sweetie teve que ter muita paciência ao repetir tudo para que Gina e Draco pudessem acompanhíla.

_I can't do my homework and I can't think straight_

_I meet her every morning 'bout half past eight_

Com um toque da varinha, Sweetie fez com que, no espelho, aparecessem diversas pessoas os acompanhando na dança. Gina olhou assustada para o resto do salão e viu apenas Dino sentado no canto. Olhou de novo para o espelho e viu os outros bailarinos.

- É assim que o número vai ficar quando seus colegas entrarem no palco, nesse exato momento da música.

_I'm acting like a lovesick fool_

_You've even got me carrying her books to school_

Depois da quarta tentativa, o par tinha conseguido decorar a seqüência de movimentos.

- Prestem atenção. – Sweetie parou a música por um momento. – Aqueles dois versos do giro vão ser repetidos agora. Mas a dança vai mudar. Senhor Malfoy, venha aqui um instante.

Draco caminhou até ela. Sweetie segurou na mão dele e pediu:

- Faça o início do giro.

Ele obedeceu, mas foi pego de surpresa por Sweetie escapando dele. Foi de encontro ao chão.

- Mas que idiotice foi essa? –ele gritou enquanto se levantava. Dino segurava para não rir.

- É exatamente o que a senhorita Weasley vai fazer. Ela já está preparada, não vai ser pega de surpresa de novo. Claro que... bem, eu vou ensinílo a cair com graça, sem se machucar.

- Teria sido útil ter feito isso antes. – Draco resmungou entre os dentes.

Gina esperou por alguns momentos que Draco aprendesse a caída. Os bailarinos no espelho também aguardavam. Quando Draco perdeu o equilíbrio e seu reflexo esbarrou em um deles, recebeu de volta uma bronca, enquanto os outros riam do passo desastrado.

- Muito bem, para a próxima seqüência, temos que correr com esses ensaios! – Sweetie ordenou enquanto agitava os braços para que todos tomassem suas posições. – Vamos l� do novo giro.

_Hey hey, set me free._

_Stupid Cupid stop picking on me_

Draco conseguiu cair do jeito certo. Ele e Gina, então passaram por mais repetições de novos passos.

_You messed me up for good right from the very start_

_hey__ now, go play Robin Hood with somebody else's heart_

O ritmo dessa parte era um pouco mais lento e Gina observou que os bailarinos formavam uma grande roda em volta dela e de Draco, torcendo por um final feliz para o "romance".

_You got me jumping like a crazy clown_

_and__ I don't feature what you're putting down_

Com a volta do ritmo normal, os passos ficaram parecidos com os que eles tinham executado até então. Foi quando Sweetie parou a música.

- Bem...

Gina e Draco olharam para ela preocupados.

- "Well since I kissed her loving lips of wine"… - ela cantarolou.

- Não diga… - Gina começou.

- Ah, não. Não, não, não. Quando em me inscrevi para essa aula, não tinha nada

dizendo que eu teria que beijar a Weasley! – Draco quase berrava.

Gina lançou um olhar ofendido para ele.

- Estou tão contente com isso quanto você, Malfoy.

- Acalmem-se, acalmem-se. Em primeiro lugar, senhor Malfoy, não existia um contrato para essa aula, dizendo quem você iria ou não beijar. – Draco bufou. – Em segundo lugar, vocês não vão se beijar de verdade, mas vão dar a impressão.

Gina olhou para Dino pelo espelho. Ele não estava mais sentado. Tinha se levantado e se apoiado na parede com os braços cruzados. Um de seus pés batia irritantemente no piso.

- Olha, é fácil, venham aqui. – Sweetie chamou Gina e Draco para perto dela. Os bailarinos nos espelho trocaram cochichos e risadinhas. – Senhor Malfoy, coloque as mãos na cintura da senhorita Weasley. Não com tanta brutalidade! Assim suavemente.

Gina prendeu a respiração quando Draco a tocou. 'O que está acontecendo com você, Gina? Concentre-se, por Merlin! É apenas o irritante e antipático Draco Malfoy', dizia para si mesma.

- E você, senhorita Weasley... bem, como o que acontece aqui é que o senhor Malfoy é apaixonado pela senhorita , mas é desprezado, o beijo vem inesperadamente. Por isso, seus braços ficam caídos mesmo.

Gina respirou aliviada por descobrir que não precisaria abraçar Draco. Encontrou o olhar dele, eles estavam muito próximos. Ela desviou o rosto na direção do espelho, tentando ver Dino, mas não conseguiu.

- Agora você vai tombíla um pouco. Não pode deixíla cair, senhor Malfoy. E você tem que confiar nele, senhorita Weasley. Só um casal em sintonia pode dançar bem.

Draco tombou Gina. Ela sentiu Sweetie pegar gentilmente sua perna esquerda e ergue-la no ar.

- Essa é a parte mais importante. Nós vamos ensaiíla com calma, mas na hora vai durar apenas um segundo. Senhor Malfoy, imagine que eu sou o público. Você tem que me convencer de que realmente beijou a senhorita Weasley.

Draco demorou alguns instantes antes de fazer o que ela pedia. Gina achou que esses instantes duraram uma eternidade. Seria tão repugnante, para ele, beijar uma Weasley, ainda que de mentira?

Mas Draco não estava achando repugnante. Ele estava achando difícil manter Gina segura em seus braços quando sentia que seu corpo todo começava a tremer. Ele se inclinou na direção dela, fazendo com que sua cabeça tirasse a visão do rosto de Gina para o público.

Por um momento, achou que não precisaria beijíla, que bastava chegar próximo o suficiente para que os espectadores tivessem a ilusão. Mas, quando percebeu, seus lábios já tinham tocado a bochecha de Gina, muito próximo da boca dela.

Os dois se levantaram rapidamente. Sweetie batia muitas palmas.

- Foi lindo, foi simplesmente perfeito! Foi tão bom que vou liberílos do ensaio por hoje. Amanhã, repassaremos o final da música. – ela foi até os dois e segurou uma mão de cada um. – Vai ser o número mais bonito do espetáculo! – depois, saiu da Sala Precisa radiante.

Gina caminhou até Dino enquanto Draco foi pegar sua mochila. Nenhum dos dois falava nada.

- Vamos voltar para o salão comunal, está muito tarde. – Dino mantinha o tom seco. – Harry e seu irmão me disseram que precisavam falar com você.

- Cuidado, Thomas. Já avisei para ter cuidado com o Potter. – Draco comentou, cínico.

Dino passou por Gina e depois por Draco.

- Não é com ele que me preocupo. – disse, antes de sair sozinho.

Draco observou Gina correr atrás do namorado e ensaiou um sorriso no canto da boca. Passou a mão pelos lábios e, colocando a mochila nas costas, dirigiu-se para o salão comunal da Sonserina.

* * *

**N/A: **Oba, tinha gente no carnaval para ler! Uhu!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews e pelos elogios! Obrigada a Camyllynha Snape, Nessinha Black, Alessa, Carol Malfoy Potter, Taty, Princesa Chi, HinaLyka, Paulinha Malfoy, Nyym-cham (que saudades, menina! Você voltou!), Dalila McDanny, Ginna C. Malfoy, Duda Amaral, Engely-Dark, Maira Granger, SafirA-StaR e Mystica-Black.

Espero não ter esquecido ninguém!

Gente, mais uma vez, quem quiser que eu mande e-mails avisando das atualizações, deixa o endereço (do lado do nome, quando forem assinar a review, senão o não aceita) ou assinem quando estiverem logados no que eu puxo pelo links. Mas escrevam no comentário se quiserem receber os e-mails, ok! Para eu ter certeza. Mesmo quem já recebeu dessa vez...

Beijos e obrigada de novo!


	4. Quinta feira, vinho tinto

**Capítulo 4**

**Quinta-feira, vinho tinto**

- Gina? Por que seus olhos estão tão vermelhos. Você... você andou chorando?

Hermione encontrou Gina no salão comunal da Grifinória. Era muito cedo e mais nenhum aluno estava acordado ainda.

Gina apenas ergueu o rosto para a amiga, mas não respondeu. Recomeçou a chorar.

- O que aconteceu? – Hermione estava muito preocupada. Ela abraçou Gina e esperou que a amiga se acalmasse.

Quando já tinha parado de chorar, Gina pediu a Hermione que fosse com ela para os jardins. Tinha medo de que mais gente acordasse e a visse ali. Tinha medo principalmente de que um certo grifinório acordasse.

- Você e Dino terminaram? – Hermione ficou admirada com a notícia. Estava sentada com Gina sob uma árvore do jardim.

- Foi horrível, ele estava realmente chateado.

- O que ele te disse?

- Disse que, antes de ser enganado, ele preferia me deixar livre para ir atrás de quem eu quisesse.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Ele acha que você iria traí-lo?

- Eu nunca faria isso! Mione, você me conhece, jamais faria isso! – Gina ficou muito agitada.

- Eu sei, eu sei, é claro. Mas, então, o que o fez pensar um absurdo desses?

Gina suspirou fundo e contou tudo o que tinha acontecido nas suas aulas de dança até a noite anterior.

- Você está dançando com o Malfoy?

- Eu estou dançando com o Malfoy.

- E o Dino está com ciúmes dele?

- O Dino está com ciúmes dele.

- E você está se apaixonando pelo Malfoy?

- Eu... – Gina não soube terminar a frase. Hermione encostou a cabeça na árvore atrás delas e soltou uma risada.

- Gina! Que loucura! Eu não esperava por isso!

- Mas eu... eu não disse que estou! Eu não estou! Ah, você não esperava por isso? Eu menos ainda! Mione...

- Calma! Calma, por favor. Eu não estou julgando ninguém. É inesperado, só isso.

Gina se levantou e andou até perto do lago. Hermione foi atrás dela.

- É ridículo, isso sim. – Gina resmungou.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Gina o quebrou.

- Meu irmão vai enlouquecer! A Grifinória vai enlouquecer. Hogwarts vai enlouquecer! – ela olhou assustada para a amiga. – Mione, eu vou enlouquecer!

Hermione fez com que ela se sentasse.

- Gina, você não tem que pensar no resto da escola. No resto do mundo. Cuide da sua vida, preocupe-se em estar feliz. Pode deixar que – Hermione piscou – do Ronald cuido eu.

Gina soltou uma risada tímida.

- O único problema é... E o Malfoy? O que será que está passando na cabeça _dele_? – Hermione apertou os olhos na direção de Gina.

Gina balançou a cabeça desconsolada e olhou para o castelo. Isso, infelizmente, ela não saberia responder.

* * *

- 5, 6, 7, 8. 5, 6,7 ,8. Muito bem! Agora o final! 

A música parou e Draco e Gina estavam agachados no chão. Ela tinha as duas mãos delicadamente juntas e apoiadas no colo e ele a abraçava. Aquela era a pose final.

Os bailarinos no espelho formavam um meio círculo ao redor deles, todos de pé, assumindo a formação dos demais alunos. Draco e Gina estavam no último ensaio sozinhos. No dia seguinte, a turma toda se reuniria para aprender a dança de _Stupid__ Cupid_.

- Vocês estão ótimos! Acho que tudo dará certo na apresentação. – Sweetie não parecia a mesma naquela noite. Tinha sido muito menos exigente com a atuação de Draco e Gina e estava terminando o ensaio cedo demais.

- Sweetie, nós não estamos preparados ainda. – Gina protestou.

- Ah, estão ótimos por enquanto. E amanhã ainda é dia de ensaio.

- Mas amanhã vamos ensaiar com o resto dos alunos, temos que ter tudo pronto até lá. – as duas garotas olharam surpresas para Draco. Pela primeira vez, e ele estava demonstrando interesse pela apresentação. Draco percebeu o espanto delas e completou – Não pretendo ser mais uma vez motivo de piada.

- Não será ...não será. – Sweetie estava com muita pressa, pegou sua bolsa e logo estava na porta da Sala Precisa.

- Eu não acredito que ela simplesmente foi embora... – Gina arregalou os olhos.

Draco andou até um dos cantos da sala e se largou no chão.

- Nós não estamos preparados. Vamos ser a grande piada da noite... O que é isso? – ele tinha achado um papel dobrado no chão.

Gina se aproximou dele e espiou o papel.

- Rá ...não acredito! – Draco jogou o papel no chão depois de lê-lo. – Aquela louca foi se encontrar com um homem! Por isso estava tão apressada!

Gina pegou o papel e percebeu que se tratava de um bilhete. A letra era de homem e marcava um encontro com Sweetie. Ela deu risada.

Draco levantou nervoso.

- Eu não acho engraçado, Weasley. E agora, o que você pretende fazer?

- Ora, Malfoy! Está cedo ainda e nós estamos na Sala Precisa, não estamos? Temos que parar o ensaio só porque a Sweetie saiu? – Gina se arrependeu dessas palavras logo que as disse.

Draco a encarou por algum tempo, como se estivesse considerando a idéia.

Gina sentiu que perdia o controle. Tinha sido fácil disfarçar sua recente conclusão de que estava se apaixonando pelo irritante Draco Malfoy enquanto tinha que se concentrar nos passos da dança. Mas durante aquela conversa estava muito mais difícil.

Draco passou por ela em silêncio e foi até a porta. Parou:

- Prefiro passar a minha noite de outro modo, Weasley.

Gina não soube explicar se ficou aliviada, desapontada ou nervosa. Mas levantou os ombros à resposta de Draco, fazendo que pouco se importava. Pegou a pequena mochila que tinha trazido e também foi para a porta.

Draco apertou os olhos ao ver a reação dela.

- Vai para a torre da Grifinória? Agora que o Thomas terminou o namoro de vocês, o Potter é um alvo mais fácil.

Gina se aproximou de Draco e sussurrou ao ouvido dele:

- Eu nem tinha mencionado o Harry hoje... Aliás, o que é que interessa a você o fim do meu namoro, _Draco_?

Ela jogou a mochila nas costas e saiu da Sala Precisa. Draco ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, mas depois foi atrás dela.

- Ei, Weasley. Você não vai me deixar fazer papel de bobo na frente de todos. Nós vamos ensaiar.

Gina parou de andar e virou para Draco.

- Ah, vamos? Você é quem decide agora?

- Ora, não seja orgulhosa. Você ainda tem muito a melhorar na dança.

- E você tem muito a melhorar na sua educação, Malfoy.

- Aproveite para jantar direito, Weasley. Você não apareceu no salão hoje. Nos encontramos de volta aqui em uma hora.

Draco não esperou a resposta de Gina e sumiu pelo corredor. Gina não ficou preocupada com o tom de ordem dele.

Ele tinha reparado que ela não estivera no jantar.

* * *

Gina passou pela primeira vez na frente da Sala Precisa. 

'Quero um lugar para ensaiar o espetáculo, quero um lugar para... É bom o Draco vir mesmo. Eu o mato se ele não vier!'

Passou pela segunda vez.

'Quero um lugar para ensaiar, quero... Ele sabia que Dino terminou o nosso namoro. Ele sabia que eu não jantei. Será que ele também sabe que eu... oh, não! Não, não pode saber!'

Passou pela terceira vez.

'Quero um lugar para... Ai, ele é tão irritante que me enlouquece! E fica fazendo pose, como se fosse o último suco de abóbora do deserto! Fazendo charme com aquele cabelo. E os olhos... E quando a gente tem que dar aquele beijo na dança! E...'

Quando Gina percebeu, já estava passando desnecessariamente pela quarta vez na frente da Sala Precisa. A porta já tinha aparecido.

Ela girou a maçaneta e quase deu um berro com o que viu. O salão de ensaio estava làmas não era exatamente como estivera todos os outros dias.

A iluminação estava mais fraca, as janelas tinham sido cobertas por longas cortinas de veludo vermelho e, ao longo das paredes, altas mesas finas de madeira escura suportavam vasos de flores vermelhas.

Ela não conseguia entender o que tinha levado a Sala Precisa a ficar daquela forma! Ela tinha pedido um lugar para ensaiar, não tinha? Tinha pensado firmemente nisso, tinha... Ah, quem ela estava enganando? Ela tinha pensado firmemente em Draco!

Gina sentiu seu rosto ficando quente. Se Draco entrasse e visse a sala daquele jeito, com certeza perceberia! Nesse momento, ela reparou em uma longa mesa no lado oposto da sala. Caminhou até ela e achou comidas que só perdiam em beleza para o aroma delicioso. Na ponta da mesa, uma garrafa de vinho tinto.

Draco abriu a porta da Sala Precisa. Gina tentou esconder a mesa com o corpo. Que bobagem, a mesa era grande demais e quase nada comparada ao aspecto do salão todo. Ela decidiu esconder apenas o vinho.

- O que significa isso, Weasley? – ele olhava para todos os lados do salão.

- Eu, ah... Eu não sei! Estava assim quando eu cheguei!

- A Sala Precisa já estava pronta antes de você chegar? – ele balançou a cabeça.

- É! Foi... foi a Sweetie! Eu a encontrei saindo daqui. – ela respirou aliviada de ter achado uma boa desculpa. – Você sabe que ela foi se encontrar com alguém, devia estar muito romântica.

Draco não respondeu. Aproximou-se da mesa onde ela estava, tentando ver o que tinha escondido atrás de seu corpo.

- Você quer sair e tentar abrir a sala de novo? – mas ela mais uma vez se arrependeu de suas palavras. Se eles tentassem de novo e o salão aparecesse do mesmo jeito, Draco saberia que a culpa não era de Sweetie.

- Não. – ele resmungou estendendo a mão atrás de Gina e tirando-a de lá com a garrafa de vinho. – Interessante. – adicionou, com um meio-sorriso.

Gina andou até o centro do salão tentando manter a calma. Parou de frente para o espelho, respirou fundo e começou uma série de aquecimentos. Draco largou a garrafa e foi até a caixa roxa que estava no mesmo lugar onde Sweetie a deixava.

A música agitada ajudou Gina nos exercícios. Mas Draco não a acompanhou. Permaneceu encostado contra o espelho, olhando para ela. Gina não gostou de ser observada, mas fingiu não ligar.

Quando achou que já tinha se aquecido o suficiente, olhou para Draco.

- Não vai se aquecer?

- Vamos logo com isso, Weasley. Posso colocar a nossa música?

Gina deixou escapar um sorriso ao ouvir 'nossa música', mas disfarçou.

O tempo passou sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse. Draco estava quase agressivo no ensaio, não queria errar um passo sequer. Gina tentava acompanhílo. Seu cabelo, antes preso perfeitamente num coque alto, estava solto nas laterais.

Ela usava novamente o top preto de alças cruzadas da primeira aula e as calças cor de vinho. Tinha uma blusa branca larga por cima, mas havia tirado por causa do calor. Alguns fios de cabelo grudavam no seu rosto suado.

Draco também tinha alguns fios de cabelo colados ao rosto. De tempos em tempos, jogava o cabelo todo para trás com as mãos, mas ele sempre caía de volta. Estava usando uma calça de moletom preta e uma camiseta regata justa branca. A camiseta tinha marcas de suor.

Gina parou de dançar. Suas pernas não agüentariam mais. Ela passou a mão pelo pescoço, cansada.

- Vamos parar por hoje, por favor. Estamos bem melhor, acho que não vamos ter problema na apresentação. Draco?

Draco parou ao ouvir a voz dela chamar seu nome. Acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Gina sentou no chão no mesmo lugar onde tinha dançado. Cruzou as pernas e apoiou as duas mãos no chão, atrás do seu corpo, inclinando-se um pouco para trás. Jogou a cabeça para o alto e fechou os olhos.

Draco caminhou até a mesa. Gina ouviu alguns barulhos, mas estava cansada demais para prestar atenção. Quando abriu os olhos, Draco estava agachado ao seu lado estendendo uma taça de vinho.

- Draco, não. Depois de todo esse ensaio, eu bem queria um pouco de água.

- Tome o vinho, Gina. Você não vai querer a água depois de tê-lo provado.

Gina não reconheceu a si mesma quando aceitou a taça. Tomou um pouco de vinho e sentiu uma sensação boa descer pelo seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e deu um pequeno sorriso.

Draco também sorriu.

- Gostou, não foi? – ele encheu mais a taça dela.

- Draco, não. Não coloca tanto!

- Você não vai se importar.

Draco apoiou a garrafa no chão e se sentou. Pegou uma outra taça cheia e bebeu. Gina deu outro gole no seu vinho. Uma mecha de cabelo caiu.

Draco estendeu a mão e ajeitou o cabelo de Gina que tinha caído. Depois, desceu a mão pelo rosto dela.

Gina primeiro não acreditou, depois tirou a mão dele de seu rosto.

- Draco, não. O que você está fazendo? Eu...

- Shhh... _Gina_. – ele se aproximou mais dela. Gina escorregou mais para trás.

- Não...

Ele se aproximou mais. Ela foi ficando irritada. Ele não entendia a palavra 'não'?

Mas ela também não entendia por que estava resistindo. Era simples vontade de desafiar o irritante Malfoy? De não deixílo fazer o que bem entendesse?

Draco sorriu ao ver que Gina fugiu dele. Ele não esperava que fosse fácil... nem gostaria que fosse.

Fez mais algumas tentativas, mas Gina desviou de todas. Por fim, Draco apoiou sua taça no chão e sentou virado de lado. Soltou uma risada.

- Weasley, você não é fácil.

Gina, que estava inclinada para trás para fugir dele, sentou-se ereta. Deixou sua taça de vinho ao seu lado. Estava ainda quase cheia, ao contrário da de Draco, completamente vazia.

Draco ficou alguns minutos virado para a parede. Gina estava virada de frente para ele e podia também ver o reflexo dos dois no espelho.

Ficou admirando o reflexo do perfil de Draco até perceber sua própria imagem. Apertou os olhos para o cabelo desgrenhado e o rosto brilhante pelo suor. Com as mãos, passou a ajeitar as mechas que estavam soltas. Draco soltou outra risada suave.

- Você está linda.

Antes que Gina pudesse perceber, os lábios de Draco se encontraram com o dela.

Ele passou a mão esquerda pela cintura dela e acariciou os seus cabelos com a direita. Depois, desceu essa mão também para a cintura de Gina. Ela enlaçou o pescoço de Draco com os dois braços. Tombou um pouco para trás e deixou-se ficar segura pelo abraço dele.

Com o final do beijo, os dois mantiveram os rostos muito próximos. Tinham a respiração ofegante. Draco começou a beijar o rosto de Gina e ela passou as mãos pelo cabelo dele.

- Draco... Draco, o que estamos fazendo?

Draco abriu um sorriso e encarou Gina olhando fundo em seus olhos.

- Eu a estou beijando, Gina. Algum problema?

- Nenhum... – Gina apertou o abraço e o beijou.

Draco tombou Gina mais para trás. Ela se deixou escorregar pelo chão liso. Ele curvou o corpo todo sobre ela.

Quando Gina estava deitada no chão, afastou o rosto de Draco.

- Me levante de novo. – sussurrou.

Draco acenou com a cabeça e a levantou. Beijou-a de novo. E muitas outras vezes.

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigada a Camyllynha Snape, Nyym-Chan (que bom que você resolveu dar uma chance à fic! Thanks!), Carol Malfoy Potter, Anelisebelice (menina, eu posso escrever separado? Hehehe), Ronnie Weezhy, EngelyMalfoy, HinaLyka (hahaha, dei muita risada com o comentário!), Duda Amaral, Alessa, Maira Granger, SafirA-Star, Mione G.Potter RJ, Princesa Chi, Paulinha Malfoy, Letícia (você está na lista, don't worry). 

Continuem falando se querem receber os e-mails (quem já falou não precisa repetir, hehehe).

Ah, eu sei que antes eu costumava responder review por review, mas as fics D/G atraem muito mais público! Hehehe... as N/As ficariam gigantes! Mas eu leio todas com atenção, ok! Muito obrigada!

Bjões!


	5. Sexta feira, de camarote

**Capítulo 5**

**Sexta-feira, de camarote**

'Você deve realmente estar aliviada porque a semana chegou ao fim.'

'Os ensaios devem ter sido uma tortura!'

'Hoje a gente vai ter que aturar aquele arrogante.'

'Quem sabe a gente podia fazê-lo escorregar... assim... acidentalmente.'

As meninas começaram a rir. Gina, sentada no meio delas, continuava a se concentrar no espelho e nos seus exercícios de aquecimento. Ela pensava que no ensaio geral apenas teria que disfarçar seu envolvimento com Draco – e Céus! Isso já era difícil o suficiente – mas agora tinha percebido que deveria também fingir odiá-lo. Como na primeira aula da semana.

Draco entrou na masmorra. Gina achou estranho encontrar com ele fora da Sala Precisa. Era estranho encontrar com ele em qualquer outro lugar. Com tantas pessoas em volta.

A senhorita Juliette entrou e Gina não podia parar de reparar como a professora era elegante. O balé devia ter feito isso com ela. Perdida em pensamentos de danças e espetáculos, Gina se levantou e pensou no que Draco dissera um dia, que talvez ela tivesse alma refinada.

"Pare com isso, Gina! Já está até falando como o Malfoy. Talvez tenha uma alma refinada... ah, que coisa nojenta de se dizer!" Mas ela achava a história engraçada em vez de nojenta.

* * *

Gina não agüentava mais o ensaio. Repetições, repetições. Só tinham passado da metade da coreografia havia pouco tempo. Draco, ao seu lado, também exibia impaciência no olhar.

_You__ messed me up for good right from the very start_

Gina e Draco interpretaram uma cena de romance não correspondido enquanto os outros alunos formavam um meio círculo em volta deles.

_Hey now, go play Robin Hood with somebody else's heart_

Draco fingia estar nervoso e saía do meio do círculo.

Os outros alunos rompiam a formação e se espalhavam pelo espaço do que seria o palco.

_You got me jumping like a crazy clown_

_and__ I don't feature what you're putting down_

_well__ since I kissed her loving lips of wine_

Gina achou que a caixa roxa tinha pifado. Se fosse trouxa, provavelmente suspeitaria de uma queda na energia. Draco, levantando-a, olhou assustado para o resto dos colegas.

Nenhum som, mas todos os olhavam assustados. A senhorita Juliette tinha a mão sobre a caixa roxa e as sobrancelhas franzidas.

'O que você estão fazendo?'

Gina olhava para a professora e para Draco com os olhos arregalados. Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos. Gina olhou questionadora para ele. Ele entendia o espanto das pessoas?

'Por que vocês... Por que esse... Por quê?'

'O beijo não fazia parte da coreografia original, fazia?' – Draco perguntou num suspiro.

'Não...' – a senhorita Juliette respondeu, ainda sem entender.

'Sweetie.' – Draco deu meia-volta e se sentou no chão da sala encostado a uma parede.

'A Sweetie ensaiou isso com vocês?' – a professora perguntou.

Draco ergueu o olhar para ela e respondeu:

'É claro, ou você acha que foi idéia minha beijar a Weasley?'

Gina fez menção de sair da sala correndo. Interrompeu seu gesto antes de começá-lo. Andou até Draco, soltou o cabelo e disse:

'Senhorita Juliette, eu já agüentei o suficiente do senhor Malfoy. Eu não estarei no espetáculo amanhã.' – por fim, ela saiu da sala. Sem correr.

* * *

'Você deveria ter saído correndo da sala.' 

'Ah, sim. Agora eu sou 'Gina Weasley, a fracote de Hogwarts'?'

'Por Merlin, como você é explosiva.'

'Eu não sou uma bobinha qualquer.'

'Não, longe disso. Você é uma garota muito decidida.'

Gina virou os olhos.

'Garota?'

'Ora, você ainda tem quinze anos. Espere mais três e você será uma mulher muito decidida... e interessante.'

Draco beijou Gina. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele.

'Como foi o fim do ensaio?'

'A senhorita Juliette acredita que você vai reconsiderar sua decisão. Ela disse que irá falar com você depois do jantar.'

'Então eu acho melhor nós nos apressarmos, o jantar está terminando e eu ainda nem apareci no salão principal.'

'Calma, calma... Esse esconderijo é tão bom, por que nós não aproveitamos mais um pouquinho? E depois decidimos qual vai ser nossa próxima atuação para convencer Hogwarts de que nos odiamos.'

'Hum...' – Gina mordeu um lábio e olhou para cima. – 'Dessa vez eu quero ter a oportunidade de te chamar de sonserino nojento.'

'Não seja tão rebelde, Weasley.' – Draco a abraçou pela cintura e levantou-a um pouco. Eles se beijaram de novo.

Minutos depois, Gina saía da saleta onde estivera escondida e dirigia-se para o Salão Principal.

Depois dela, Draco alcançava sorrateiramente as escadas que levavam para as masmorras.

* * *

Gina subiu as escadas para o dormitório bastante alegre. Tinha convencido a senhorita Juliette de que, "apesar de estar profundamente ofendida com as palavras do senhor Malfoy", ia fazer o esforço de apresentar o espetáculo no dia seguinte. 

Ela já sabia o suficiente da coreografia e sabia que o resto da turma tinha ensaiado com Draco e Sandy, uma das ajudantes da professora, no seu lugar. Sabia também que a parte do beijo tinha sido tirada da coreografia.

Quando Gina chegou ao seu dormitório, ele estava vazio. Ela não estava surpresa, era noite de sexta-feira e suas amigas estavam todas no Salão Comunal. Mas estranhou as cortinas de sua cama estarem fechadas.

Gina afastou uma delas e não conseguiu entender o que uma grande caixa retangular fazia sobre a sua cama nem como tinha chegado ali. Reparou que a janela estava aberta. Fechou-a.

As cortinas da cama foram corridas de volta quando Gina se sentou. Não sabia explicar, mas achava melhor não correr o risco de alguém entrar no quarto e ver o que ela estava fazendo. A caixa era branca e estava fechada com um laço cor de rosa. Ela desfez o laço e levantou a tampa.

Os dedos de Gina tocaram suavemente o tecido de um lindo vestido cor de vinho. Ela o tirou da caixa para encontrar um par de sapatos que combinavam com ele. Quando ela estendeu o longo vestido para vê-lo melhor, um bilhete caiu sobre o seu edredon.

"Com o vestido, no lugar dos ensaios, à meia-noite"

* * *

Gina parou na frente da sala precisa ofegante. Não tinha corrido, não era possível com aqueles sapatos. Mas seu coração estava acelerado e suas mãos tremiam. 

Ela olhou para o Mapa do Maroto. Não tinha visto Draco nele. Seria possível que o mapa não mostrasse quem estava na Sala Precisa? Mas a porta estava fechada e ela não fazia idéia do que deveria pensar para abri-la. Certamente, não seria uma sala de ensaios.

Gina escondeu o mapa atrás de uma estátua. Harry sabia que ela o tinha guardado fazia um tempo, mas nem desconfiava que ela estivesse usando. Suspirou. A porta da Sala Precisa foi aberta.

Draco apoiou-se no batente e olhou para Gina. Ele usava um elegante terno preto e gravata. Estendeu a mão para ela. Ela deu para ele a sua, que ele beijou. Depois, prendeu o braço de Gina no seu e a levou para dentro.

Gina soltou uma exclamação. Estavam numa pequena sala, uma sala onde entrara depois de atravessarem uma cortina de veludo vermelho. O piso estava forrado por um carpete e duas cadeiras douradas encontravam-se na ponta. Gina andou até elas e percebeu que estavam viradas em direção a uma grade baixa também dourada. Quando se aproximou da grade, Gina olhou assustada para baixo. Estavam no camarote de um grande teatro e uma cortina preta grossa escondia o palco.

'Como você fez isso? Como saímos de Hogwarts?'

'Não saímos. Olhe como o teatro está vazio. Eu imaginei o local, mas não poderia imaginar as pessoas.'

'Mas então, quem vai estar no palco?'

Draco puxou uma das cadeiras para que Gina se sentasse.

'Você quer que eu estrague a ilusão?'

Gina se levantou de novo.

'Draco, eu não gosto de ilusões. Eu... eu prefiro viver a realidade.'

'Você está agitada.'

Gina andou para o fundo da pequena sala.

'Draco! Isso, você!' – ela segurou o vestido. – 'Essa roupa, esses sapatos, essa sala. Quanto tempo isso vai durar? Quanto tempo uma menina pode viver um conto de fadas?'

Draco olhou para ela sério.

'Estou longe de ser um conto de fadas, Gina. Não sou exatamente o príncipe perfeito, sou? Como o santo Potter.' – ele se sentou de costas para ela.

Gina andou até ele. Parou atrás da cadeira e apoiou as mãos em seus ombros.

'Eu não falei nada sobre o Harry...'

Draco ergueu sua mão esquerda e segurou a mão direita de Gina sobre o seu ombro.

'Mas pensa, não pensa?'

'Draco...'

Ele se levantou e soltou a mão dela.

'Acha que eu não sei o que seus amigos pensam de mim? Que eu sou um sonserino nojento? Você mesma quis usar essa fala!'

'Mas você não pode achar que eu penso assim'

'Como não? Você não anda com eles? Não tem as mesmas opiniões?'

'Por um acaso eu preciso pensar igual aos outros?' – o tom de voz de Gina começou a se elevar. O de Draco, também.

'Quanto tempo isso vai durar, você me perguntou. Quanto tempo isso vai durar, é o que eu pergunto de volta pra você! Quanto tempo até você perceber os meus defeitos e querer voltar para o Potter? Ou para o Thomas?'

'Draco...'

'O que você pensa, Gina? Pensa que é geralmente assim que acontece comigo? Que eu costumo preparar uma noite especial para todas as meninas? Que eu invento uma mentira descabida para a minha mãe para ela enviar um vestido para a escola? Pensa que eu beijo dessa forma todas as meninas?'

Draco segurou o braço de Gina. O aperto era forte, mas ela não se importou. Passou a mão que estava livre por trás da nuca dele e o beijou.

Ele soltou o braço dela e a abraçou.

Quando os dois se separaram, as respirações pesadas, Draco olhou para Gina e disse:

'Só acaba quando você quiser, Gina.'

'Mas eu não quero que acabe.' – ela garantiu, antes de beijá-lo de novo.

Draco levou Gina suavemente até a poltrona. Sentou-se ao lado dela e deu um toque com a varinha na grade do camarote, em direção ao palco.

As luzes diminuíram, Gina prendeu a respiração, Draco olhou para ela sorrindo. Pensou que ela nunca parecera tão linda, e não era culpa do vestido e sim da expressão. Sentiu uma emoção inexplicável. Estava feliz simplesmente por fazer Gina feliz. E ele não sabia o que isso significava.

A cortina do palco se abriu e Gina viu algumas formas pouco definidas. Percebeu que havia ainda uma outra cortina, mais fina, que deixava ver pouco do que acontecia na metade de trás do palco. Mas tudo estava parado e silencioso.

De repente, uma música clássica começou a tocar e uma bailarina vestida inteiramente de branco entrou no pedaço visível do palco. Gina não perdia nenhum dos seus movimentos. A bailarina parou no centro do palco numa bela pose e uma luz foi acesa na metade coberta pela cortina.

O tecido era fino e, com a luz, Gina pôde ver dez bailarinas e outros dez bailarinos vestidos de preto, que começaram a dançar. Conforme dançavam, a cortina começou a ser levantada e a bailarina de branco, como se só então percebesse as outras pessoas, uniu-se a elas admirada.

Gina acompanhou a triste história de uma menina que chegava a uma nova cidade onde tudo e todos eram estranhos e hostis com ela com lágrimas nos olhos. Nas suas lágrimas, misturavam-se a beleza da dança e a tristeza da pobre personagem. Draco segurou a mão de Gina durante todo o espetáculo e ele sentia que ela a apertava com mais força nos momentos mais emocionantes da apresentação.

Quando a dança terminou e as luzes foram acesas novamente, Draco inclinou-se na direção de Gina e enxugou uma lágrima que caída de seu olho.

'Você gostou, então?' – ele disse, com um meio sorriso.

Gina não conseguiu responder. Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, tentando conter novas lágrimas. Draco a levantou e a abraçou.

'Draco, nós somos de mundos tão diferentes. Como vamos fazer isso, como vamos ficar juntos?'

Ele ainda estava abraçado a ela. Respondeu:

'Você está me dizendo que tem medo de tentar?'

'Não, eu...'

Ele se afastou dela.

'Você tem medo do que então?'

'Não é medo, é mais...'

'É o quê?'

'Você promete para mim que vai dar certo?'

Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela, tirou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto.

'Você está me pedindo, como uma pobre garota, que nunca a abandone, Gina?'

Gina fez um movimento brusco para trás.

'Você é realmente intragável, Draco Malfoy.'

Draco deu risada.

'Eu gosto de quando você é arisca, Gina.'

Gina endireitou a postura e jogou o cabelo para trás.

'Não se acostume a me provocar, Draco Malfoy. Eu posso me cansar.'

'Não!' – Draco fez um gesto exageradamente dramático e se jogou aos pés de Gina. Abraçou as pernas dela e implorou: - 'Não me deixe, senhorita Weasley, prometa que vai dar certo!'

Gina não conseguiu segurar as risadas.

'Levante-se e seja homem, Malfoy.'

Draco levantou e abraçou Gina, rodando-a com força. Parou com ela inclinada, apoiada em seus braços e com as mãos em torno do seu pescoço.

'Você consegue guardar segredos, Gina?'

'Melhor do que você pensa.'

'Então acho que não teremos problemas.'

Draco a beijou e Gina, estendendo a varinha, deu uma leve batida da grade do camarote. As luzes diminuíram.

* * *

As duas meninas que estavam na sala comunal da Grifinória estranharam que Gina estivesse entrando tão tarde. Gina sequer reparou que elas estavam lá. Amaldiçoava o relógio por ter tido que sair tão depressa da Sala Precisa. Mas o espetáculo tinha demorado muito tempo ela não poderia ficar a noite toda lá com Draco. 

Gina hesitou na escada ao ter esse pensamento. Passar a noite com Draco. Ela sentiu seu rosto quente. Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes. 'Gina, Gina, vá com calma!'

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpem pela demora! Prometo que posto o próximo (e último capítulo) mais rápido! 


	6. Sábado, center stage

**Capítulo 6 **

**Sábado, center stage **

Gina penteou os cabelos. Estava com a cabeça abaixada e olhava para seus joelhos. Tentou prender o rabo-de-cavalo mais alto que conseguia. Uma, duas, na terceira vez ficou como queria.

Levantou. Penteou a franja para o lado e a prendeu com uma fivela. Olhou-se no espelho.

O vestido azul com bolinhas brancas chegava um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. A saia era rodada e os sapatos, brancos. Achou que o figurino estava bom e andou pelas masmorras.

Todos os alunos da senhorita Juliette estavam repassando as coreografias ou fazendo aquecimentos.

Gina parou para conversar com algumas meninas. Todas estavam muito nervosas. Gina percebeu quando elas pararam de falar e olharam, boquiabertas, para a porta atrás dela.

Gina se virou. Draco estava entrando e nenhuma das alunas que tanto pareciam desprezá-lo pareceu inclinada a insultá-lo.

Draco usava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta justa branca. Os sapatos eram pretos e ele segurava uma jaqueta de couro preto por cima do ombro direito, a mão esquerda no bolso. O seu cabelo estava penteado para trás com bastante gel.

Gina não queria sorrir, ela tentava não sorrir ao ver Draco chegar. As outras pessoas poderiam desconfiar. Mas tantos olhares estavam nele que seria difícil alguém notar que ela mordia o lábio inferior... para não sorrir.

Draco foi em sua direção:

'Está pronta, Weasley?'

'Sim, Malfoy.' – eles estavam forçadamente formais.

'Ótimo.' – Draco completou. Alcançou um copo de água na mesa ao lado de Gina e, aproximando-se do rosto dela, sussurrou. – 'Pare de morder o lábio, Gina. Ou eu não vou conseguir me conter.'

Gina desistiu de tentar não sorrir, mas escondeu o rosto para que ninguém percebesse. Encontrou os olhos de Draco.

'Senhorita Weasley, senhor Malfoy.' – os dois tiveram um leve sobressalto de susto.

'Oi, senhorita Juliette.'

'Olá, querida. Olá, senhor Malfoy.' – Draco cumprimentou a professora com um aceno da cabeça. – 'Nós já vamos começar.'

Os dois se dirigiram para a saída das masmorras. A senhorita Juliette piscou para Gina.

'A dança pode ser muito romântica e sensual, não acha?'

Gina sentiu que seu rosto ficou levemente vermelho.

------------

'Senta, Rony!'

'Eu queria falar com a Gina antes da apresentação. Eu nem sei o que ela vai dançar.'

Hermione empurrou Rony para a cadeira.

'Ela dança a última música.'

'E por que você escolheu este lugar? Estamos tão longe do palco!'

'Ahn... eu... eu cheguei muito tarde, quase não tinha lugar.'

Mas Hermione tinha calculado a distância segura entre o palco e a poltrona de Rony.

O salão principal tinha sido transformado num grande teatro. O palco estava na posição da mesa dos professores e as mesas das casas tinham sido substituídas por fileiras de poltronas acolchoadas e pretas. Hogwarts inteira estava presente. A iluminação era um pouco fraca e as últimas pessoas estavam chegando.

'Olá.'

'Oi, Harry. Eu guardei um lugar para você. Rony, pode pegar de volta o meu casaco.'

As luzes se apagaram e o espetáculo começou. Hermione mals conseguia ficar parada com o ritmo das músicas e a animação das danças. Até Rony e Harry, que pensaram que a apresentação seria entediante, moviam os pés com as músicas. Uma, duas, três, nove apresentação pareceram passar rápido demais.

O palco ficou escuro.

Uma lua amarela iluminou uma silhueta.

_My fine feathered friend with your cute little pranks _

_I would like to express my thanks _

Draco andou para o centro do palco, ficando visível. Harry e Rony fizeram uma piada, mas Rony parou de rir quando viu que Hermione olhava admirada para o palco.

'Deu para gostar de sonserinos agora?'

Hermione encostou-se na poltrona irritada.

'O que você se importa?'

Rony não respondeu, mas apertou os dentes e cruzou os braços olhando o palco.

_I trusted you implicitly _

_but what a double-crosser you turned out to be _

A expressão de Rony mudou de irritada para boquiaberta. Ele arregalou os olhos. Hermione e Harry sorriram.

Acompanhada por um feixe de luz, Gina entrou no palco.

A música ficou mais rápida, as luzes todas se acenderam, os outros alunos entraram. A dança começou.

Gina parecia perfeitamente à vontade no palco. Escutava toda a coreografia sem erros e com beleza.

Sua química com Draco ficou inegável. E o jeito durão dele colaborava para o personagem que estava interpretando.

_Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy _

_I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly _

'Senhor Malfoy? Espero que o senhor tenha mais delicadeza e mobilidade no corpo do que mostrou até agora. Detestaria cometer uma injustiça com a senhorita Weasley e até acho injusto fazê-la aturar o senhor. Mas eu vi os dois juntos e, acho que estou começando a enlouquecer, mas vocês formam um belo casal... Você será o par dela na apresentação.'

_I'm in love and it's a crying shame _

_and I know that you're the one to blame _

'Se eu vou ter que suportar você todas as noites por uma semana, seria bom se você simplesmente parasse com essa atitude.'

'É inevitável, Weasleyzinha. Malfoys não se juntam com Weasleys, com traidores do próprio sangue.'

_Hey hey, set me free _

_Stupid Cupid stop picking on me _

'Gosta de balé? É uma pena que seus pais não possam pagar esse luxo para você. Talvez você até tenha uma alma refinada, _Gina_.'

_I can't do my homework and I can't think straight _

_I meet her every morning 'bout half past eight _

'Você está fazendo uma média de uma defesa do Potter por aula, Weasley.'

_I'm acting like a lovesick fool _

_You've even got me carrying her books to school _

'Eu sei qual é o problema aqui. Vocês sequer se olham. Nem para discutir. Senhor Malfoy, o seu personagem está completamente apaixonado pela senhorita Weasley. Quando ele tocar na mão dela, fará assim.'

_Hey hey, set me free _

_Stupid Cupid stop picking on me_

'Ele me ofendeu. Me chamou de... Tudo isso é por causa daquela estúpida aula de dança!'

'Talvez, professora, a solução seja liberar Draco das aulas de dança. Ele não gosta nem um pouco e, para falar a verdade, não leva jeito. Falta mais delicadeza na atitude dele, acho que vamos precisar de um feitiço para que um dia ele perca a pose de machão.'

_You messed me up for good right from the very start _

_hey now, go play Robin Hood with somebody else's heart _

'Um agradecimento... vindo de você? Por favor, Malfoy, se esse fosse meu objetivo de vida, eu estaria perdida.'

'Obrigado, _Gina_.'

_You got me jumping like a crazy clown _

_and I don't feature what you're putting down _

'Ah, não. Não, não, não. Quando eu me inscrevi para essa aula, não tinha nada dizendo que eu teria que beijar a Weasley!'

'Estou tão contente com isso quanto você, Malfoy.'

_well since **I kissed her loving lips of wine** _

Draco segurou Gina e a beijou. Para o público, ficou a dúvida se o beijo tinha sido real ou encenação.

Rony quase se levantou da cadeira.

Hermione e Harry o forçaram a se sentar.

Gina sabia que o beijo tinha sido real.

_the thing that bothers me is that I like it fine _

'Cuidado, Thomas. Já avisei para ter cuidado com o Potter.'

'Não é com ele que me preocupo.'

_Hey hey, set me free. _

_Stupid Cupid stop picking on me _

'Você está dançando com o Malfoy?'

'Eu estou dançando com o Malfoy.'

'E o Dino está com ciúmes dele?'

'O Dino está com ciúmes dele.'

'E você está se apaixonando pelo Malfoy?'

'Eu...'

'Gina! Que loucura!'

_You got me jumping like a crazy clown _

_and I don't feature what you're putting down _

'Eu a estou beijando, Gina. Algum problema?'

'Nenhum...'

_well since I kissed her loving lips of wine _

_the thing that bothers me is that I like it fine _

'Draco, eu não gosto de ilusões. Eu... eu prefiro viver a realidade.'

'Estou longe de ser um conto de fadas, Gina. Não sou exatamente o príncipe perfeito, sou? Como o santo Potter.'

_Hey hey, set me free. _

_Stupid Cupid stop picking on me _

'Só acaba quando você quiser, Gina.'

'Mas eu não quero que acabe.'

_Hey hey, set me free. _

_Stupid Cupid stop picking on me _

Com a pose final o grupo encerrou a dança; Toda a platéia levantou-se para aplaudir. A cortina foi fechada.

Quando ela foi aberta novamente, todos os alunos, de mãos dadas, agradeceram os aplausos.

Gina tinha um grande sorriso. Seus olhos brilhavam. Draco permanecia sério, mas não irritado. Seus olhos não escondiam que estava satisfeito.

------------

A agitação nos bastidores era grande. Hermione tentava vencer a aglomeração de pessoas para procurar Gina. Ela trazia Rony, segurando-o pela mão. Ele estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas e o os lábios tensos. Parecia muito irritado.

'Vamos, Rony, você se move como uma tartaruga.'

'Não sei se estou interessado em ver a minha irmã agora.'

'Está sim, ela dançou maravilhosamente. Não é possível que você não queira cumprimentá-la.'

A expressão de Rony aliviou-se, mas por pouco tempo.

'Mas o Malfoy...'

'O Malfoy era o par dela.' – Hermione parou de andar e encarou Rony. – 'Grande coisa! Pare de ser intransigente, Rony. Agora me ajude a procurá-la.'

Mas eles não conseguiram achar Gina nos bastidores.

* * *

'Shh, Gina! Parece de rir, vão nos encontrar.' 

'Já estamos longe do castelo, Draco. Quem vai ouvir?'

'Só mais um pouco.'

Mas Gina não conseguia parar de rir. Não tinha entendido porque Malfoy a tinha levado para os jardins, mas estava achando a aventura engraçada.

Era emocionante estar com ele, em segredo. E também tinha sido emocionante apresentar-se. Uma animação muito grande tomava conta dela, como em todas as vezes que dançava. A mistura dessas emoções a fazia rir durante todo o caminho.

Draco parou quando já estavam em baixo de algumas árvores. Gina não entendeu o porquê do esconderijo, já que a noite estava tão escura. Mas ele acendeu a ponta da varinha e entregou um pequeno saco de veludo para ela.

Gina o abriu e deixou escorregar para a sua mão uma correntinha dourada com um pingente. Eram duas sapatilhas entrelaçadas.

'Eu não sei como vamos conseguir manter nosso relacionamento em segredo. Não sei se é melhor deixá-lo assim ou se seria melhor contar. Mas sei que vai ser difícil de qualquer forma. Então...'

Draco tirou a correntinha das mãos dela e colocou em volta do seu pescoço.

'Dessa forma você sempre pode se lembrar de mim.' – completou, terminando de fechá-la.

Gina observou a jóia cair pelo seu pescoço e enfeitar a frente do seu vestido. Olhou para Draco sorrindo.

'Quem iria imaginar que o durão Draco Malfoy podia ser romântico?'

'Não faça gracinhas comigo!'

Gina riu:

'Não se irrite, Draco. Eu adorei o presente.'

Eles se beijaram.

Escondidos.

E teriam que fazer dessa forma ainda mais vezes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Eu demorei muito, eu sei. Desculpa!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic e do final! Foi muito divertido escrevê-la e muito bom receber as reviews de vocês"

Infelizmente, vou me ausentar do mundo de fics por um tempo. Quem sabe eu volte logo...

Muitos beijos a todos! Obrigada de novo!


End file.
